


【J禁／智翔】殞落之星（R）

by Yuki_guo



Series: J禁／OS [17]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo
Summary: ＋與實際團體無關＋私設，吸血鬼Ox天使S
Relationships: OS - Relationship, 山組, 智翔 - Relationship
Series: J禁／OS [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478207
Kudos: 11





	【J禁／智翔】殞落之星（R）

親愛的黎明之子，若能再次選擇，你是否仍會從天上殞落，掉落至我的手裡，成為永不能見天日的、熄滅的明亮之星呢？

魔王撫摸上天使的翅膀，憐愛地在細密的羽毛落下親吻。尖牙害怕扎疼了敏感的肌膚而巧妙避開，雙唇吸吮著在拱起的肩胛骨與白皙的肌膚上留下屬於自己的印記。  
他懷裡的天使從不會被劃分在惡魔那處，輕巧的腳步就像是出於善意而逾越人界的美好，連相遇相識都成了巧妙的古老傳說流逝世間。  
因為敏感處被不停碰觸而輕顫的反應被大野智收盡眼底，他卻不急著進行下一步動作，不過是瞇細了流淌慾望的雙眼，試圖理解對方盈滿淚水的圓潤眼眸中交雜的情緒為何。

＊

「智くん身為吸血鬼，有吸過天使的血嗎？」  
聽說如果是純真天使的血喝起來會是甜的，而如果是看守天使的話，便會是很濃很濃的苦味喔。  
午間的陽光灑落房間的一角，輕鋪在櫻井翔半透明的薄紗袖口上，能夠清楚看見纖細的手腕處，純白的衣服與天使的氣息很和襯，對方卻像是渾然不知的純真，故作輕鬆地這麼說著撩撥人心的話語。  
大野智只是看著他蘋果色的面頰暗忖到——他肯定清楚自己的血會是什麼樣的味道吧？在那些悔恨地只想自盡，卻因身而為神使而無法消逝的時候，雙唇狠狠咬下的苦味倘若灌滿大腦，便是任何人也無法忍受的。  
自己身為吸血鬼，卻鮮少吸食人類的血，對方大概也是深知這點，才開玩笑地拉起自己的指尖、貼上了耳朵下方、位於脖側的細嫩肌膚。大野智沒有回應，無視於對方因為自己起身而明顯動搖的動作，扯開了櫻井翔推拒的手，張嘴咬下了那片白紙，留下了兩個深深的洞與鮮紅的血，暈染在純白上頭，再滴落到白紗材質的衣物上。  
是甜的，像檸檬一般清爽而不帶酸澀的清香。大野智在驚訝之餘無法及時克制久未飲食血水的本性，用力吸吮並舔舐起那道傷口，不算劇烈的疼從肩膀末端直達腦門，卻有抹快意綿沿而上，讓櫻井翔只敢抓緊對方的襯衫領口，側著頭地不敢作聲。  
大野智身為魔界的王，理所當然地清楚如何挑逗起情慾，櫻井翔變得朦朧的意識像是被他下了法力，成了雲朵般虛無飄渺而輕易瓦解的脆弱。  
不停流血的深刻傷口在他的指尖抹過後迅速地結痂、剝落，成了新的一層皮而癒合，血跡卻沒有被抹滅地糊在周遭，他在耳邊探問對方會不會疼，雙手卻沒有停下動作地扯著幾乎沒有遮掩到多少的純白薄衣。  
櫻井翔搖了搖頭，瀏海順著動作滑到了同一側。他看著男人從面頰到胸口全都因為羞赧而染上了嫩紅，只要把那層衣服往上一拉，纖細的腰腹、立挺的紅點，上下起伏的胸膛全都能一覽無遺，櫻井翔看似單薄的身子其實富有彈性，肌肉均勻地分布讓他更愛不釋手——他當然清楚，畢竟這也不是自己第一次碰觸對方的身體，進入那個天使的最深處。

無論幾次，大野智都想要一而再、再而三地玷汙純白的神使，說是惡魔骨子底深處的使壞也行，但櫻井翔就像是成熟的果實，他渴求的甜蜜就在那個男人的一舉一動中滲透而出。

「很舒服、嗯？」

櫻井翔從鼻息間洩漏的喘聲就交疊在他的句尾，隨著翅膀拍動後掉落的羽毛而落地。大野智脫了他的上衣，半透明的白紗劃過了敏感的肌膚泛起了疙瘩。翅膀又開始拍動，開闔著動作像隻鳥，卻因為他的囚禁而只能在籠裡鳴叫。  
大野智歛下了眼簾，彎著身子地含住對方的乳首，同時拉開了已經撐起的褲頭。櫻井翔只是把雙手虛扣在他的肩頭——他早已經裸了上身，對方全身的衣物卻仍然完好。  
櫻井翔把雙腳踩上了皮椅的扶手兩側，大野智用力吸吮、同時以指尖撫慰著另一頭的乳尖，時而舔拭、時而啃咬著小巧的紅點，微弱的快感並無法滿足天使曾經嚐過甜頭的身體，開始不安分地扭著身子，要他往更直接、更舒服的地方前進。  
大野智暗了暗眼眸，一把扣緊了對方的腰身，把他拉到了一旁的床鋪，自己躺下後讓天使跨上他的腰部，他知道對方喜歡這樣的體位。已經拉開褲頭而露出頂端的性器正不停地滴水，黑色的床鋪讓櫻井翔的肌膚顯得更加白皙，翅膀張大的時候尾端會微微地發顫，大野智很喜歡櫻井翔的這點。

「翔くん想要的話就自己來。」

他只落下了這句話語，把所有的主動權交給櫻井翔。對方勾起了魅惑的笑容（就只有這種時候，大野智覺得他一點也不像個純真的天使），雙手撐在自己的腹部，撅著臀部的前後磨蹭了起來。  
櫻井翔再次將褲子給扯低，陰莖就因為體勢向前而蹭上了大野智的襯衫，一滴滴液體把衣服給染濕，而天使卻毫不在意，前後扭腰的動作讓並不小的翅膀也跟著煽動，大野智按捺不住地撐起身子，含上了無法抑制呻吟的唇瓣，同時也扯開皮帶、將自己的碩大與對方的扣在一起磨蹭。  
「智くん、哈啊、嗯……等、啊、」突如其來的快感讓櫻井翔僵直了身體，只是任由對方把唇瓣吸得豔紅、咬得腫脹了起來，水澤聲混著他們的下身發燙交疊的酥麻，不出幾下櫻井翔便先繳械投降。  
全身的重心都壓在了大野智的大腿上，櫻井翔緊攀住不算寬大卻具有安心感的肩頭，高潮的餘韻讓他忍不住挺直了身子、就連腳也僵硬地緊繃，大野智的雙手就環繞在他的背後，撫摸著細密的羽毛。  
「诶、嗯……」讓櫻井翔被迫從飄遠的思緒回神的是對方不知何時抹上潤滑、碰上他早已有些染濕的後庭。微弱的快感與方才的極點相比只能算是搔癢，細長的指尖越是在裏頭攪弄，他就越覺得有股熱意在身體裡醞釀，像是要他貪求的更多，沒有盡頭。  
「嗚、可以了，智くん？」

櫻井翔幾乎是忍不住垂下了眉頭，大概是抹上了潤滑液的關係，他完全能感受到過多的冰涼液體緩緩流下大腿根部，或是在裏頭跟著收縮而黏膩著牽絲，而眼前的男人卻默不作聲。  
他稍作後仰，大野智仰起了頭，漆黑雙眼中一閃而過的情緒卻是如此劇烈，以致傳達到他的腦中時，那抹情感已經成了偌大的暴風，將他本就不平靜的心跳給吹亂得更快，失速地彷彿只要近一點、再近一點就能一清二楚的被聽見。  
「我要進去了？」明明是個問句，櫻井翔卻很清楚他沒有拒絕的選項，甚至連回應的機會也沒有。大野智將粗根狠狠頂進最深處的敏感時，他展開了雙翼，大野智笑著說了什麼，卻像是模糊的血跡一樣飄渺，他聽不清楚，只是全心全意地專注在劇烈的疼痛上。

「真是一對漂亮的翅膀……」純真的天使啊，神是不會原諒我的作為的。吸血鬼喃喃地說道，將本將暗忖於心的話語全都吐出，像是情不自禁的喟嘆，亦或是向神乞求的祈禱——儘管身為邪魔的他，從未有一刻聽信於神。  
櫻井翔緊皺起的眉被如潮水般從骨脊末端源源不絕湧上的快感給撫平，好似沙灘上留下的字跡，在淺藍色的海浪打上時抹滅的毫無刻痕。從大野智的角度來看，身體完美的穠纖合度、展開的潔白翼翅、徐徐掉落的片羽全都被如男人眼眸一樣的墨黑色給承接，在兩人交合的身子背後成了一片雲海。  
激烈的挺入讓他覺得自己不停地被往上頂，臀部的肉被五指抓得溢出來，腰間也佈滿了指尖抓過的紅痕。大野智只是使勁地撞入他的深處，感受柱體被緊密而柔軟的內壁包容、吞吐的舒適，忍不住喟嘆出一口氣的同時，天使卻伸出了顫抖著的手，捧起了他的臉龐。

接著便是如初雪般柔軟而濕黏的吻，落在了大野智發熱的面頰。明明滾燙而粗壯的陰莖仍在體內沒有動作，快感一樣傳達到了腦門。大野智卻只能夠看著眼前的天使眼眸裡的笑意，像是他背後翩翩起舞的羽毛似的搔癢，像是電流酥麻的觸上了皮膚、竄入血液後輕巧纏上了心臟。  
疼痛，但比起那個，更多的想要發笑的那種舒坦流淌於胸口處，溫暖而舒心。

「怎麼了？」大野智開口問道，語氣是連他自己也想不到的溫柔，成為魔王的那刻起，他曾想過要拋棄掉情緒、捨棄一切憐憫，但是或許正因為櫻井翔是這樣的天使，才能讓他明瞭那些戀與愛的美好。  
「沒什麼，只是覺得、滿幸福的？」櫻井翔笑得鼓起了腮幫子，而大野智只是跟著垂下眉目，抱緊了對方柔軟的身軀，刻意地在此刻將下身往最敏感的突起輾壓。  
無法預期的撞擊讓櫻井翔只能仰著頭顱、抑制不住的呢喃與喘息隨即自嘴角湧出，大腿的痙攣讓櫻井翔明瞭自己快要達到高潮，同時因為體位而囤積在肌肉的酸澀也已經到了極限。他掙扎著想要脫逃，男人卻突然抓住他敏感的側腹，整個人壓了上來。  
「哈啊、怎——啊……」  
櫻井翔往後埋進了柔軟的羽毛鋪成的軟墊，大野智的陰莖也因為體勢而埋到從未進入過的深度，強烈如打樁般的動作讓他再也無法忍受地攀上顛峰，白濁噴灑在自己赤裸的胸口與對方的襯衫上頭，但天使只是無神地失去氣力，任由男人抽出滾燙的柱體後將他翻過身來。  
「翔くん、翔くん……」  
再平凡不過的名字也成了魔咒一般，櫻井翔無法梳理混亂的意識，只是任由赤紅的面頰埋入蓬鬆的枕頭，雙手被男人往後抓到後頭。疲軟而溼黏的下體隨著背後位的姿態磨蹭絲質的被單，拱起的肩胛骨上、天使的翅膀正在顫動著落下羽毛織成的細雨。  
「再一下、嗯……呼嗚、」大野智低沉的悶哼埋在抹上血跡的後頸，被捏緊的臀部以及背後傳來的強力撞擊都讓櫻井翔的思考近乎潰堤，只能任由身子被人操幹數十下，在熱流灌入後庭的瞬間失去意識。

＊

展翅的蝴蝶劃過了月色，輕巧地綴在枝葉的上頭，日光無法照耀的黑暗處逐漸吞噬他們的身影。黎明之子耽溺在情慾之間，與魔界、人界的劃分逐漸模糊，成了黑白地帶皆無法容納的灰色。  
魔界的王歛下了眼簾，彎身吻上呼吸趨於穩定的天使光裸的肩頭，喃喃自語般說道。

——就乖巧地待在我的懷裡吧，可愛的天使。

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝褲給了梗源，久違燉大鍋肉不僅燒焦還拖了好幾天，寫完真的腎虧。（好


End file.
